


LADYBOY

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Prostitution, Transvestite, ladyboy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Sólo por diversiónSin romanceDos en unoMe arriesgaréTodo lo que puedas comerHace calor como las brasasLADYBOY - LindenmannHannibal encontro en las calles a su Lady Boy
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	LADYBOY

LADY BOY

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Contiene escenas explicitas de asesinatos, Prostitución, travestismo, si entran es bajo su propio riesgo.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

Lo encuentra en una esquina, vendiendo sus favores, la pequeña minifalda lo excita y tiene que apretar con fuerte su pene para no venirse en sus caros pantalones.

Lo ha seguido por noches enteras, con las medias de malla enfundadas en las largas piernas, algunas veces con minifaldas, otras con unos pequeños shorts que muestran la curva de su jugoso trasero.

La camisa de satén brilloso oscuro que deja ver su pecho, mientras su collar dorado y frio acaricia la piel.

Sobre todo, el labial lo enloquece.

Sabe que sus rizos son reales, como le gustaría agarrarlos como una brida y usarlos para sumergirse en su deliciosa y pecaminosa boca con labial rojo.

Como se sentiría tener sus tacones sobre sus testículos.

Black lips, brown eyes  
Wet flesh, good size  
So hot, when it crawls  
I burn for dicks and holes

Ladyboy  
Ladyboy  
He is my toy boy  
My ladyboy  
Ladyboy

Hannibal huye de la perfección de su esposa Alana y de su hogar y se refugia luego de la ultima terapia en esa esquina de Baltimore.

Viéndole desde lejos puede soñar con pagar una noche.

Viendo como ese trasero podría engullirse su verga hasta el fondo, sin ningún tipo de dolor, como dejaría que las largas uñas marcaran su cuello y espalda, como le gustaría ser usado por esa hermosa puta travesti de la esquina.

Lo ve subirse a un auto.

Sueña con destripar a quien le ha tocado, quien le ha llenado de semen y ha gozado de su cuerpo.

Sueña con dárselo de comer, con verlo morder la carne y que el labial rojo se entre mesclara con la sangre.

Sueña muchas cosas que ha dejado atrás y gracias a él, aquella oscuridad renacía como el fénix bajo los labios manchados de rojos su puta favorita.

Su Ladyboy.

Just for fun  
No romance  
Two in one  
I'll take my chance  
All you can eat  
It's hot as coals  
I drown my meat in dicks and holes

Vuelve a asesinar.

Cuando se caso con Alana, prometió así mismo que dejaría el asesinato, que la oscuridad que cernía sus manos se irían, que el sótano seria una cava de vinos, que su arte se limitaría al pincel y el estilete.

Su esposa era perfecta, una psiquiatra exitosa que manejaba las relaciones sociales con una mano y con otros maniacos salidos del asilo.

Las grandes fiestas era algo que hacían al menos una vez cada tres meses; sus amigos eran diputados, médicos, agentes del FBI.

Él era el jodido conde Lecter.

Y Ahora había vuelto a asesinar.

Un cliente de su musa sádica.

Pero si un regalo para esos labios rojos, para esas manos hechas para masturbar, había hecho del hombre un regalo y en un tono poco discreto después de la castración le había penetrado con su propio falo.

Un regalo del destripador un poco mas grotesco y menos artístico.

Mas sexual, más vulgar.

Mas necesitado.

Un regalo a su Ladyboy.

Ladyboy  
Ladyboy  
He is my toy boy  
My ladyboy  
Ladyboy

Lo sintió jalando sus cabellos rubios con fuerza y alzando la minifalda que cubría apenas su cuerpo y su trasero.

Abrió la boca bajo la orden maldita mientras su Ladyboy atravesaba su boca con dureza con su miembro.

Él se sintió endurecer.

Tenía dos en uno.

Las suaves cuervas de una dama, la polla de un varón, una que saboreo con ganas evitando atragantarse, sintiendo el presemen en sus labios como un sabor sagrado que quedaría en sus papilas gustativas.

Nada igualaría ese sabor y por un segundo deseo masticar el miembro en su boca hasta desgarrarlo y comérselo, para guardarlo en su estomago como el mejor bocado.

Y si bien no arranco el pedazo en su boca si lo rasguño con sus dientes al punto de escuchar el gruñido de dolor y placer salir de su Ladyboy.

Sacaron su delicioso pedazo de su boca y recibió una bofetada.

Hannibal estaba excitado por la violencia de su Ladyboy como nunca en la vida, como solo podía estarlo cuando asesinaba, así se sintió estar bajo el embrujo de sus ojos azules llenos de oscuridad como los suyos.

Podía sentir el tacón en su muslo enterrándose hasta ocasionar dolor, eran estiletos que distaban de la vulgaridad.

Hannibal le giro con los ojos en llamas y su Ladyboy coloco el zapato sobre su boca que el mayor lamio con desespero esclavo, y realizaba algo parecido a una felación a su tacón de estileto, para luego besar sus tobillos y mordisquearlos, se veían tan estilizados cubiertos por esos estiletos negros de 15 cm.

Acaricio con deleite las medias de malla. Mientras palpaba sus piernas fuertes y musculosas y un trasero esponjoso e increíblemente fuerte.

Escucho sus gemidos y quiso acercarse, pero su musa movió la pierna con fuerza y clavo su tacón en su pene tieso que lo hizo girarse sobre sí.

-Aun no cariño- la voz sonaba poco melosa y dulce, una voz masculina en un rostro de diosa – Aun no- aseguro y lamio sus labios con la lengua llevando sus uñas largas a el pecho fornido de Hannibal clavándolas hasta conseguir sangre, entre el pecho velludo.

Hannibal gimió fuerte, viniéndose en sus pantalones y abrió los ojos.

A su lado estaba su esposa aun dormida por los somníferos y él había caído de nuevo en la fantasía como si fuese un maldito adolescente.

I got shot with the sweetest gun  
I have it all, all in one  
No broken hearts, no bad romance  
Why should I love when I can have fun  
With my ladyboy

I got shot with the sweetest gun  
Never mind what I have become  
Why should I love…

-Jack- Saludo al agente del FBI viendo al hombre de aspecto serio sentarse luego de tomar su mano.

-necesito tu ayuda Hannibal, el destripador volvió a asesinar- aseguro el hombre de color, viendo el rostro de Hannibal – no me mires así, estoy seguro de que es él a pesar de que sus asesinatos se han vuelto más…. Macabros-

\- ¿Macabros? - Hannibal desabrocho uno de los botones de su traje – hace mucho no asesinaba, cerca de cuatro años- le recordó.

-Por algo volvió a asesinar- gruño, pero esta vez tengo algo que ni el destripador podrá evitar o alguien, mas bien- aseguro con una sonrisa – es un estudiante del FBI, quiero que lo conozcas y me ayudes, el chico será un gran perfilador y tiene algo impresionante, muchos dicen que empatía-

\- ¿Vas a poner a un niño detrás del destripador? Es una mala idea, sobre todo después de lo que paso con Miriam Lass- le recordó.

-es diferente, él es diferente- le aseguro Jack- ven mañana a mi oficina, lo cite-

Hannibal asintió intrigado por la nueva mascota de Jack.

I got shot with the sweetest gun

I have it all, all in one

No broken hearts, no bad romance

Why should I love when I can have fun

With my ladytoy

Hannibal entro cuando Jack ya estaba con su juguete, pero se detuvo en la puerta, la ropa era diferente, su rostro tenia un pequeño rastro de barba, sus ojos azules le miraban detrás de unas horribles gafas, el cuerpo se veía desgarbado en una desastrosa camisa de cuadros y un pantalón de lino.

Pero podía olerlo, debajo del olor a perro, podía oler la noche en él.

En sus labios aun podía ver el rastro rojo del labial que usaba.

Y sus bucles, sus risos seguían igual de sedosos que hace dos noches.

Allí frente a él estaba su Ladyboy.

-Hannibal, te presento a William Graham, estudiante con honores del FBI y la academia- aseguro presentándolos.

Si bien William huyo de su mirada Hannibal tardo un par de segundos en hablar – William, un gusto-

La lengua chasqueo con fuerza y los ojos que miraban a la nada le miraron dos segundos – Nadie me llamaba William, soy Will- aseguro.

Hannibal pudo poner nombre a sus fantasías y sonrió – Will-

Got shot with the sweetest gun

Never mind what I have become

Why should I love when I can have fun

With my breathing toy

Hannibal entro al baño y se fue al último cubículo apretando con fuerza su polla, hasta hacerla doler, pero en vez de bajar su erección lo que hizo fue acrecentarla.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego como cerraban llave por dentro, nadie más entraría.

Los pasos eran gráciles a pesar de llevar zapatos bajos y pudo olerlo, pudo oler a Will a su Ladyboy.

Sintió sus manos empujando suavemente cada puerta hasta que llego a la suya y abrió con suavidad porque no tenía cerrojo.

Will ladeo la sonrisa viendo a Hannibal apretar su erección y se acercó tomándola con su mano, sus manos eran mas pequeñas y la movió suavemente y luego enterró sus uñas cuidadas en su carne haciéndolo gemir y curvase.

-quería saber quién me seguía en mis noches- se acerco despacio hasta encerrarlos en el pequeño espacio y empezó a masturbar al mayor – pensé al principio que era un anciano necesitado de viagra…- lamio su oído- luego empecé a ver mis “regalos” – gimió en su oído haciendo que las piernas del mayor se debilitaron- el Destripador de Chesapeake es mi fan o debería decirte CopyCat- Movió su mano con brusquedad sintiendo el presemen en sus dedos y lo soltó lamiéndose los dedos despacio, hundiéndolos en su boca pecaminosa, una que Hannibal beso con fuerza, saboreándose en el acto.

Pero Will no fue un observador pasivo, agarro sus rubios cabellos como en su fantasía hasta hacerle doler el cráneo y luego lo mordió sangrando su boca mientras tenia una sonrisa sucia y pecaminosa.

Hannibal solo sonrió mientras se arrodillaba y desataba los botones de su pantalón y gimió al ver la preciosa verga envuelta en unas bragas de encaje negras y su punta erecta asomándose por el dichoso encaje. Sus bolas se veían deliciosamente apretadas, así que chupo con devoción de un santo escuchando sus gemidos, y como era violentado con fuerza.

Will conocía su secreto y él, el de Will.

Engullo su verga con plena conciencia de hacerse adicto a las jóvenes carnes del joven futuro perfilador.

Chupo y mordió con deleite al escuchar su gemido de dolor y placer.

Hannibal había conseguido su igual, su ideal, su ladyboy.

Esto no era un sueño y no era una de sus fantasías.

Y eso lo supo al sentir a su ahora, Will, correrse en su boca con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Soy celoso y no creo que quieras invitar a tu esposa a “cenar”- le dijo robándole un beso ardiente – Soy todo o nada-

-Yo también Will- le jalo sus bucles castaños – No comparto-

Will rio – todo depende de ti, cariño. Seré solo tu Ladyboy, si solo eres mi Daddy asesino- le aseguro besando sus labios y saliendo, moviendo sus caderas.

Hannibal lo supo.

Estaba perdido.

Por su Ladyboy

**OWARY**

**Nota de Lunita: No me dejen escuchar Lindenman a media noche… jajaja…busquen “LadyBoy” de Lindenman es la canción que me inspiro para esta locura.**

**¡¡¡Besos asesinos!!!**

**Matane!**


End file.
